


Trouble

by bluemoongirl99



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: The last thing he remembered thinking was that playing with fire is really fun when you're addicted to getting burnt.Prompt #11: jailbait kink, teenagers are like puppies





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to pattyisnickname for getting me involved in this challenge, giving me an extension, and encouraging me. tw: hardcore drug usage mentioned, underage sex hinted at.

_“Woooo!” Pete yelled from the top of his lungs. They had stumbled out into the alleyway right behind the club after being not-so-ceremoniously kicked out. His voice echoed, and bounced off the brick walls surrounding them._

_Pete’s feet caught on a stray cobblestone and he nearly went tumbling down, thankfully Joe grabbed onto his arm and pulled him right back up. Pete whirled around, and when he did Joe saw his face clearly from the streetlights, casting over him with an almost supernatural glow. When Pete grinned, that’s when Joe noticed the blood staining his teeth that was trickling down his chest and onto his shirt, from his nose._

_Pete was all manic energy, and sometimes it scared him. He was all keyed up and ultra-bright. Joe couldn’t help but lick his lips and think about Icarus. He felt like a kid who was staring straight into the sun. And hadn’t his Mom always warned him to stay away from boys like Pete?_

_Pete’s knuckles were crusted in blood already, and Joe knew by morning they’d be bruised and swollen. He kept a first-aid kit frequently stocked under the sink in his bathroom. This wasn’t the first time he had patched Pete up at three in the morning, and it probably wouldn’t be the last._

_Joe tried to ignore that the reason Pete got into a fight in the first place was because he was coked out of his mind, and the argument was completely nonsensical. After one line, Pete was talkative and a charmer. After two lines, Pete was ready to dance. After the third, he was ready to fuck, and after the fourth, well, he was ready to fight. Pete must have been able to sense Joe’s frustration though - he always could. Right when Joe was about to snap, Pete would flip like a coin and start whispering all the words Joe wanted to hear; silky smooth._

_Before Joe even realized quite what was going on, Pete had pressed him up against the wall. His pupils were blown, but his lips were so close. “I feel like I’m on top of the world,” his words were reverent and Joe didn’t hesitate to believe him._

_Joe wanted to push him away, but then Pete zeroed in on him, with the kind of intensity only he could achieve. He was like a magnet, constantly pulling, and pulling, and pulling. “You’re so beautiful, baby.” Pete told him._

_Joe was so in love with him it kind of made his chest hurt. He was so in love with him it kind of made him hurt everywhere. If Pete jumped, he doubted there’d be a day in the near future where he wouldn’t hop into the deep end right after him. Even though he never learnt how to swim._

_He wanted to be in Pete’s laser focus. He wanted to be the center of Pete’s attention. Because when he was under his gaze, he wasn’t that weird kid with the curly afro and giant Jew nose, he was Pete’s, and he was desirable._

_He was so young, and stupid, but he couldn’t help but shiver whenever Pete would look at him like he was the entire world. He wanted to believe that he_ was _Pete’s entire world. He thought briefly of that one ridiculous Taylor Swift song - yeah, he knew Pete was going to be trouble. The last thing he remembered thinking was that playing with fire is really fun when you’re addicted to getting burnt._

_Then Pete brought their mouths together, and his senses were filled with Pete’s hands slipping into his pants, and the sharp coppery tang of his boyfriend’s blood hitting his tongue._

**six months earlier.**

Joe had gotten a fake ID was he was fifteen years old. With his gangly limbs, and strategically timed half-lidded eyes he could pass for twenty-one, if he didn’t open his mouth and the lighting was dim. He had been frequenting the Half-Wind pretty much since the day he got his fake. In all of his time coming to shows, and meeting his share of pretty punk boys and girls, nothing really prepared him for the entrance of Pete Wentz when he was seventeen.

Well, entrance was too elegant of a word for anything about Pete. He was more like a hurricane than anything else. 

He came in with his dark ringed eyes, his skinny jeans, and his too-tight hoodie. When he entered, all eyes were on him. 

Joe tried to mind his own business all night, but his plan was derailed when halfway through the band’s set he felt two hands grab onto his hips. He glanced behind him to see none other than Pete Wentz himself, giving him a sly grin. 

“I really like this song,” Pete yelled in Joe’s ear over the loud guitar thrashing, and moshing of the kids in the pit just a few feet in front of them. Joe tried to pay attention to the band and the song that Pete was talking about, but that all became fruitless when Joe felt Pete’s hard dick press against him. 

Joe had dabbled with his fair share of dick, it came with the territory of being a horny, not-so-picky teenager, but the feeling of Pete’s hard dick resting right on the crease of his ass had goosebumps raised all over his skin. 

“I really like this song!” Pete shouted, and then he started mouthing at Joe’s neck. Joe titled back and felt his eyes closing without even really processing it. Soon though, the mouth left his skin. Before Joe had time to turn around and question it, his arm was being tugged, and he was being pulled through the crowd. 

He was tugged until they got to a more secluded part of the club. They could still hear the crowd, and the band, but nothing could be louder than the blood rushing in Joe’s ears. 

“Hi.” Pete said, before his lips stretched into a wicked grin. 

Joe swallowed. “Hi,” he managed, his mouth completely dry. 

Pete stared at him, and Joe felt as if he was under a microscope. On one hand, it kind of made his skin crawl, but on the other hand, he kind of never wanted it to stop.

Pete’s hands bracketed his waist. “Correction: I _really_ like this song.”

Joe knew guys like Pete. He knew that they were all great until they were draining the life and soul out of you. He knew that they would be nothing but disaster, after disaster, after disaster. 

But Joe always liked the taste of the air before a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: bluemoongirl99  
> tumblr: bluemoongirl99  
> xo


End file.
